Flushed Red For Green
by The Nook Destroyer
Summary: Nepeta and Karkat have feelings for each other, but niether of them now how to tell the other. Will the be able to over come thier fear and confess?
1. Chapter 1

I had been starring at my shipping wall for what felt like hours. I had drawn a new ship and frowned at the result, this ship was one I wished could come true. This was a ship of Karkitty and me. I had been red for Karkitty for what felt like sweeps, though I knew that it had only been a few months. I saw him daily but I could never bring myself to tell him. There was suddenly a knock on my door. I jumped up to answer it, not bothering to look in the peep hole.

"UH, HEY NEPETA. THERES SOMETHING I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT." Said a nervous looking Karkat from my door.

":33 ac welcome Karkitty into her hive, 'purr thing Karkitty' she meowed" I said hiding my blush.

"WELL I NEEDED TO ASK YOU A FUCKING QUESTION. I WOULD NORMALLY ASK MY FUCKING MORAIL BUT I DON'T THEING GAMZEE WOULD BE OF MUCH FUCKING HELP." He said looking at the floor.

":33 what is it Karkitty?" I asked, realizing that my latest ship was out in the open in the middle of the shipping wall.

"WELL, THERE IS A TROLL. AND I MAY HAVE UM, RED AH, FEELINGS FOR HER…" He said stuttering slightly.

Saddened Nepeta lead him to her couch so they could talk, folding to blanket that happened to be lying on the couch. Talking as she did so.

"Oh?" She asked, wondering why it was that he was talking to her instead of Kanaya or someone smart like her.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD HELP ME THINK OF A WAY TO FUCKING TELL HER." He said lowering his voice so it wasn't as loud a yell as usual.

"Well I think the purfect way to be confursed to is fur them to take mew in a tight embrace and say something like 'I'm red fur mew!' and give meow a kiss!" I said staring dreamily at my shipping wall.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME NOOKSNIFFING SAP TO YOU?! GOG DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW EMBARASING THAT WOULD FUCKING BE?!" He yelled turning dark red.

"Sorry Karkitty I was just telling mew what I thought was the most romantic. For mew I would just tell them, meowbe right them a letter." I said blushing a deep olive.

"FINALLY AN IDEA THAT DOESN'T SUCK FUCKING ASS!" He yelled.

I smiled at his obvious embarrassment before asking," Who is it that your flushed for Karkitty?"

"UHHH… WELL… UMM… IM FLUSHED FOR UH… FUCK! SCREW THIS SHIT!" He yelled pulling her towards him, crashing his lips to hers.

(I'm switching to kind of third person but not really, I'm pretty sure this is like second person or something but I don't care its easy to right in!)

Almost instantly Nepeta was kissing him back, running her fingers threw his soft hair. Deepening the kiss. Karkat pushed her back onto the sofa so that he was lying on top of her. He nipped at her lip, playfully asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and let her tongue dance with his. She pulled at the hem of his shirt asking permission to take it off.

He slid his shirt off breathing in deeply before throwing himself back into the kiss. He removed himself from her lips kissing the side of her mouth, them her cheek, her chin, trailing own to her neck. He nipped at the skin there sucking and drawing blood, moans of pleasure could be heard from the small cat girl. She stared nipping at his neck as well, just light enough not to draw blood. Soon Karkat was pulling at the hem of her shirt. Then it was off joining his on the floor by her recooperacoon. He continued to nip and suck the soft skin of her neck, but his hands traveled down to her grub scars. He started to rub the, softly at first earning soft purrs from his lover. But soon he was pushing on the hard, earning stifled moans from Nepeta. He moved his lips back to hers, exploring her mouth once again. His hands moved to her back, resting on the clasp of her bra. When they separated for breath Nepeta stammered.

"Do it."

Before delving back into the kiss. Her bra soon joined their shirts on the floor. Karkat trailed his hands around her body, cupping her breasts. Before rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, his other hand went to her hair. Rubbing her horns softly, she moved her hands to the hem of his jeans pulling slightly, he nodded and she fumbled with the zipper. When she finally managed to get them undone he put his own hand on hers and pulled them down himself. Tossing them to the other side of the room from their shirts. Soon Karkat was unzipping her jeans. After tossing them by his own clothes he reached inside her under wear palming her nook, her bulge hard and pleading for attention. His own bulge was writhing inside his boxers.

As they were doing this someone was walking by in the hall, they heard Nepeta's moans and listened. Wondering what was going on, they opened the door slightly and looked inside. They could only see the trolls head but they knew whom it belonged to and opened the door all the way.

"Dà Nepeta! What are you doing?"

Karkat and Nepeta grabbed the blanket Nepeta had folded and covered themselves.

"Equies get out!" Nepeta squealed. Tossing the nearest objects she could find at him.

**Welp thats all imma write cause its 2:21 AM... so yeah enjoy i probly wont post more, unless you can perswade me. damn i spelt that so fucking wrong... Whatever bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, a fan has told me that I need to update today. So the rest of you lucky bastards better appreciate this shit. I realize that I spelt Equius wrong in the last chapter; my computer automatically 'fixed' it.**

Equius turned and averted his eyes, a blue flush appearing on his cheeks.

"D- - I, I apologize for my rude interruption. But there are matters that I must discuss with you immediately leader."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED?! CAN IT FUCKING WAIT?" Karkat yelled.

"Could you pass me my shirt?" Nepeta asked sheepishly.

Equius' blush deepened as he walked towards her recooperacoon tossing them their shirts, and Nepeta's bra. The pair struggled to put their shirts (and bra) on.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU NEED TO TELL ME?! IT BETTER BE FUCKING GOOD!"

"D- - there appears to be two new editions to our company. They claim to be trolls like us. They say they have come to prevent a crisis." He said his blush still blatantly apparent.

"Equius can you wait outside for us?" Nepeta said blushing deeply.

"D- - oh, of course." He said walking out.

"WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS?!" Karkat yelled stomping over to their pants.

"Well, I geuss it is meowr fault fur not locking the door." Nepeta said.

"NO NEPETA IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT! HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THEN TO WALK IN WITH OUT PERMISSION." Karkat said walking over to Nepeta, pants in hand. He walked over to her, a worried look on his face.

"I think we should furry, Equius will be suspicious if we take any longspur." She said taking her pants from Karkat.

After they were dressed they went out into the corridor. They looked around and noticed that Equius was not there. But in his place was Sollux.

"He thaiid two take you two two the common area," he said letting Nepeta go in front so he could whisper to his friend, "Tho diid you do it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"DO FUCKING WHAT?" He whisper yelled, blushing crimson.

"Paiil!" he whisper yelled back.

"N-NO! GOG NO! I mean we kissed but Zahhak barged in…"He trailed off.

"How far diid you go? Jutht fiirtht?" Sollux asked.

"T-Third…" Karkat said blushing furiously.

"Holy thiit kk!" Sollux yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKASS!" Karkat yelled back.

Nepeta tried to hide her blush, her superior hearing had let her hear their whole conversation like they were talking to her. She stifled giggles ads she listened to them bicker. She reached the transportilizer first so she went ahead of the boys. When she stepped out of the transportilizer she saw that there were three people that she did not know standing in the common area with her friends.

There were two trolls; one was short barely reaching the 5' mark she was wearing a green coat just like hers with a sleeve torn to reveal the tips of her fingers. She had on a corset top with the Leo symbol sewn over her right breast, the corset laced down the front showing her bosom slightly, her 'shirt' ended about an inch above her belly button. Her pants had three large holes on the left leg at thigh level, the other leg had been cut very high up on her thigh. Her hair went just past her shoulders in a layered style that framed her face; her hair was black with a red tint to it. Her horns were nubby like Karkat's and she appeared to be enraged about something.

The troll standing next to her was really tall, over 6'3" and was wearing short purple and white shorts, with fishnet tights underneath. She had on a purple corset like the other trolls only she had the Capricorn symbol over her left breast. She was wearing a black and purple zip up hoodie over that. Half of her head was shaved and her face was painted like a skunk. She had horns like Gamzee.

Then there was a human male, he looked about 5'4" and was a bit goofy looking. He had some form of metal and what looked like plastic on his teeth; there are angry red marks all over his pale face. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a black and yellow bat on the front. He had shaggy dark brown hair and mud colored eyes.

The girl with the Leo symbol looked up and saw Nepeta, "Mom!" she yelled running at Nepeta and pouncing at her. Nepeta grabbed the smaller girl and looked at her confused; she saw the red tears streaming down the young trolls face and hugged her, not sure why she felt such a strange pull towards the girl.

"Ayamii, what are you doing?!" The human yelled running towards them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Karkat yelled as he stepped from the transportilizer.

"Dad!" she yelled. Running to him and embracing him.

"Wait, dad?" Sollux said from behind them.

The human reached them and tried to pull her away saying, "Ayamii, they won't recognize you remember? You need to tell them first."

"Joey, do you need help?" The other troll asked the human 'Joey'.

"I am fine!" Ayamii said pushing them away as she stepped away from Karkat.

"D- - I am sorry leader. I told her she had to wait but she insisted in seeing you." Equius stuttered.

"Don't worry Equius! I don't mind!" Nepeta purred.

"Why are you calliing hiim dad?" Sollux asked.

"Oh, sorry let me explain. My name is Ayamii Vantas, and that is Kabekki Makera. I am the descendant of Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Lejion!"

"I'm the descendant of Gamzee and Tavros." Kabekki said in a laxed voice.

"My twin sister was not able to be transported with us dew to some unforeseen circumstances." Ayamii said.

"WAIT. SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NOT ONLY ARE YOU ME AND NEPETA'S DESCENDANT BUT THAT YOU HAVE A FUCKING *TWIN* SISTER?! YOU'RE SHITTING ME RIGHT?!" Karkat yelled.

"Yes, the descendant of Nepeta and yourself." She said smiling sweetly.

"Wwell wwhy the fuck are you here?" Eridan said whiningly from the back of the group.

"YOUR FUCKING LUSUC POMACANTHUS IMPERATOR CUNNILINGUIS!" She yelled at him.

***ATHOURS NOTE: _POMACANTHUS IMPERATOR_** MEANS FISH AND** _CUNNILINGUIS _**MEANS MALE ORAL SEX.*

"NICE, GEUSS WE ARE RELATED… BUT WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?"

"We are here to stop Vriska." Ayamii said simply.

"St8p me from doing what?" Vriska asked.

"Killing Tavros, that's what starts the rampage. Almost everyone dies." Ayamii says.

"I would never kill-"Vriska was interrupted by a knife in her throat.

"OH MY GOG," Karkat yelled running over, he pulled the knife from her throat, "WHO WOULD WASTE THIS GOOD A FUCKING KNIFE ON HER?" He asked.

"Me!" Ayamii said raising her hand. As she did so the others stared in amazement as a bright red tail appeared on her butt along with pawed gloves, and the stitching of her symbol became more uniform and pristine.

**Okay this is all you ho's get revel in its beauty!**


End file.
